


Fantasie Controproducenti

by MC_Gramma



Series: New Directions Old Troubles [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MC_Gramma/pseuds/MC_Gramma
Summary: Ci ho messo un po’ ma, dopo un rewatch della serie, arrivati al cambio di bandiera di Spencer nella 6x05 mi sono decisa a scrivere un breve continuum della OS scritta oltre cinque anni fa… per comodità le ho raccolte in una serie (il nome dice tutto!)Mini-long in 5 capitoli
Relationships: Mason McCarthy/Spencer Porter
Series: New Directions Old Troubles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801684
Kudos: 2





	Fantasie Controproducenti

Di per sé era una storia già vista, cheerleader e giocatore di football, ma il fatto che fossero due ragazzi rendeva tutto diverso. Poco ci mancò che l’assistente scolastica li mettesse su uno dei suoi volantini progresso!

Erano tutti entusiasti di questa nuova relazione, soprattutto Madison! La cosa avrebbe dovuto essere un campanello d’allarme ma Spencer era troppo impegnato a crogiolarsi nell’idea di avere un ragazzo figo quanto lui.

Lui e Mason erano perfetti insieme! Uno biondo e l’altro moro, uno massiccio e l’altro flessuoso, uno stronzo arrogante mentre l’altro spruzzata gioia da tutti i pori… in una parola: complementari. La loro popolarità a scuola subì un picco nonostante l’adesione al Glee Club anzi, grazie a loro Miss Berry sperava di ottenere nuovi membri.

Ma - eh sì, c’era un ma - Spencer aveva mentito. 

Unirsi al Glee club non era la sua segreta aspirazione ma le parole di Sam Evans l’avevano spaventato e aveva dovuto pensare in fretta.  Probabilmente averlo messo al centro delle sue fantasie - soprattutto dopo che si sparse la voce avesse un passato da spogliarellista e modello di intimo - aveva ingigantito ulteriormente il terrore che scoprisse il reale motivo dei suoi appostamenti vicino all’aula canto.

A pensarci bene non aveva mentito del tutto. Era vero che, dopo quella aggressione nel parcheggio, dove se l’era cavata per un pelo, aveva fatto di tutto perché i suoi compagni lo vedessero come uno di loro. E cantare gli piaceva ma era un’altra la ragione che l’aveva tenuto inchiodato nel corridoio del McKinley giorno dopo giorno. 

La prima volta volle solo accertarsi che quel ciccione tenesse la bocca chiusa. La seconda si portò un libro, per non attirare l’attenzione. La terza lo dimenticò e finse di aspettare qualcuno, camminando nervosamente avanti e indietro.  Sarà stato allora che Sam aveva iniziato a sospettare qualcosa? Non ci sarebbe voluto molto prima che qualcun altro se ne accorgesse, così Spencer scelse il male minore. Meglio passare per una femminuccia che... no, non si trattava di una cotta, anche se Kitty sosteneva il contrario! 

L’aveva avvicinata perché si vociferava fosse in possesso di un calendario sexy di quando Sam Evan e Blaine Anderson erano all'ultimo anno e lui avrebbe fatto di tutto per dare un’occhiata - probabilmente anche gli Usi- _ no-non-sono-gay-ho-la-ragazza _ -gnoli!

“Ora capisco perché durante l’amichevole gli stavi sempre appiccicato” commentò quella strega, che come pagamento aveva preteso di conoscere il suo più sporco segreto.

Aveva negato, naturalmente! Era stata miss Berry a decidere dove dovevano stare, come dovevano muoversi, e soprattutto George Michael era il suo punto debole! Solo per questo Roderick gli aveva fatto venire la pelle d’oca cantando  _ Father Figure _ .  Insomma, quel tizio non era neanche lontanamente il suo tipo! Non aveva mai avuto un fidanzato ma sapeva di preferire qualcuno più simile a Sam. 

Il calendario comunque era stato una delusione, Evans era l’unico vestito… bé, no, in realtà erano due ma Kitty aveva reso irriconoscibile il volto del ragazzo in carrozzella. Che donna senza cuore!

“Perché accontentarsi di una fantasia?” sorrise la biondina “Se hai così tanta paura che qualcuno sospetti qualcosa, renditi insospettabile.”

Decise di seguire il suo consiglio e chiese a Mason di uscire. C’era anche sua sorella gemella, naturalmente, e fu lei a rispondere con un entusiasta: “Sì, passa a prenderlo dopo le lezioni!”

Ma se all’inizio quel rapporto sembrava funzionare, col passare del tempo e la proporzionale crescita di intimità, il problema si ripresentò in maniera molto più subdola.

Ci andavano piano, naturalmente. Era la prima esperienza per entrambi e Spencer non voleva assolutamente forzare l’altro a fare nulla.  In realtà però era Mason a condurre i giochi. 

Decideva lui quanta pelle esporre alla vista e alle labbra. Aveva stabilito che le mani potevano vagare sotto i vestiti e indugiare qualora scatenassero reazioni interessanti tuttavia, come molte Cheerios, si divertiva a provocare e tirarsi indietro all’ultimo secondo. Terribilmente frustrante! A che pro tanta esplorazione se poi ci si ferma a un passo dall’entrare nel dannato tempio Azteco e prendere il maledetto rubino!?

Parlarne con Sam fu meno imbarazzante di quanto pensasse, forse proprio perché aveva immaginato tante volte di fare quelle cose con lui.  Avvertiva un specie di legame tra loro. Capì di cosa si trattava quando l’assistente della coach gli raccontò la propria esperienza con Quinn Fabray, storica figura fondatrice del club della castità.

“La cosa migliore che puoi fare è parlarne direttamente con lui. In fondo, siete tra ragazzi! Mason sa benissimo come funziona...” occhiata verso il basso “Avrà il tuo stesso problema.”

Spencer dovette contraddirlo, il suo ragazzo era dotato di un ammirevole autocontrollo mentre lui rischiava ogni volta di superare vergognosamente il limite.

“Okay allora devi trovare il modo di calmare i bollenti spiriti.”

“Come?”

“Pensa all’opposto di quello che stai facendo.”

“Te lo ripeto: come?!” insistette “Tu a che pensavi?”

“No, non posso dirtelo… è stato irrispettoso e non ha portato nulla di buono, inoltre…” si guardò nervosamente intorno, nonostante lo spogliatoio fosse vuoto “Adesso siamo colleghi. Quasi. Insomma, mi ha teso una mano quando ne ho avuto bisogno…” 

“Questo poco ma sicuro.”

“Non intendo ritirare fuori quella vecchia storia, Spence. Devi trovare il tuo postino!”

“Il mio- cosa?”

Sam lo piantò in asso con un nulla di fatto. E, per quanto imbarazzante, Spencer si confrontò nuovamente con Kitty nel tentativo di capirci qualcosa.

“Non mi sorprenderebbe scoprire che Bocca da Trota e la stellina di Broadway abbiano dei trascorsi scabrosi: so da fonti attendibili che lo pagò per andare al ballo insieme e gli organizzò un servizio fotografico a New York… si sà come vanno queste cose!” 

Tutto ciò gli sembrò molto contraddittorio, poi andò a cercare le foto di miss Berry nell’annuario e i conti iniziarono a tornare. Era logico che Evans si vergognasse! Per fortuna negli anni miss Berry era migliorata e si stavano avvicinando parecchio con la storia del glee ma Sam non avrebbe avuto chance se fosse uscito fuori che la usava come cockblocker mentale.

Spencer tuttavia aveva dei dubbi sulla parola in codice, che dava adito a non pochi equivoci. Comunque, non è necessario un postino quando si ha a disposizione una balena! Valeva la pena fare un tentativo.

Naturalmente Mason non gli era di nessun aiuto anzi, sembrava volerlo portare all’esasperazione creando situazioni altamente erotiche durante il loro consueto pomeriggio di studio. Tende rosse,  _ Kissing a fool  _ in sottofondo… Madison lasciò loro la dovuta privacy asserendo: “Questa stanza è satura di ormoni, decidetevi perché sono sul punto di farlo io!”

“Ha appena lasciato intendere che sta per masturbarsi?”

“Non parlare di mia sorella.” lo invitò Mason, spingendolo sul letto.

Spencer ricambiò il bacio mentre il suo ragazzo si portava sopra di lui: il tessuto sintetico della tuta nascondeva poco e niente, il profilo della sua erezione era evidente e quando i loro bacini combaciarono gli sfuggì un verso animalesco.

“Vacci piano, tigre!” lo esortò, senza spostarsi di un millimetro.

“Ah, io dovrei...” provò a protestare ma l’altro iniziò a ondeggiare, lentamente, come gli aveva visto fare durante le prove in aula canto “Gesù!”

“Sbagliato. Dì il mio nome.”

Prese tempo, sfilandogli la maglietta, e Mason lo accompagnò nel movimento bloccandogli i polsi sopra la testa.

“Il mio nome.” insistette “Avanti, Spencer, sussurra il mio nome!”

Era il momento di tentare il tutto per tutto! Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di convincersi che erano altre mani a costringerlo in quella posizione di sottomissione, era un corpo molto diverso che lo schiacciava contro il materasso e labbra completamente diverse si erano fatte strada fino al suo orecchio.

_ Avanti, sussurra il mio nome! _

E lui lo fece, con un gemito bassissimo, venendo a causa della prolungata frizione. La doccia fredda era arrivata troppo tardi! Non si rese nemmeno conto di aver pronunciato il nome sbagliato.


End file.
